Arsenals Troll Engineer
Guide Provided Arsenal Arsenal Troll Engineer(Click here to discuss the guide on the forums) Engineer Building Animation - Actually show Engineer building a turret - Actually show Engineer digging a hole & placing a mine. The building animation, for me, doesn't need any changes. It is a great way of faking players into a self-detonation! For example, if like right now, all the building animation and self-detonation share the same animation, enemies won't be able to differentiate what the engineer is actually doing. Here's a scenario wherein this came in handy, you are in full health and an enemy warrior is trying to chase you, you stop and begin a build animation, the enemy warrior tries to kill you (assuming he doesn't have a stun) thinking that you are building a turret, while in reality, you just activated self-detonation! Same thing happened with a mage and an archer. The weird thing about it is that on top of not having a stun, they even stood beside me while they attack me, just to be self-detonated in the face. BOOM! When picking a skill during the choosing a hero phase, pick one of build skills(Turret or place mine) and Self-detonation as your two skills. It's up to you which skill you like as third. As for equipment, I suggest % defense such as shield and armor for lasting longer when enemies attack you and 2 boots of speed for increased movement speed. In my opinion, don't use more than one ruby pendant(pure HP increase item), because if you survive when you use self detonation early in the game, you'll be left with so little HP, you'll become an easy kill. When doing the fake, get close to the enemy, then activate Self-detonation and DON'T MOVE! Right after you activate the skill, all you can do is stay there and pray that the hero you want to kill doesn't stun you. You may move a little after a few moments when you activate it to adjust to where the hero the hero is moving. After you seared this into the enemy's brain, you can try to actually build a turret in front of their face! (still praying that he doesn't stun you ) Try it out. See if it works. I know a lot of players out there hate the Self-detonation skill. But that's the concept of the engineer. A HUGE TROLL! YOLO MOFO! Additional Strategies: Toast wrote:A tip for suicidal engineers: Use the palm trees wisely! Lure your enemies (often warriors who recklessly follow you, thinking that you're an easy kill) on to the top of the map where it's all covered by the palm trees. Purposely wander around there! Your smoke will be covered by the palm trees & no one will expect it until they look at the screen very closely. Advantages: In early levels such as 1-6, this skill doesn't punish you that much especially when not killing anyone. But is very rewarding when you do kill consistently (especially when killing more than one enemy). You will be at a higher level than your enemy earlier than then. Also, when you kill yourself,they don't receive any EXP at all (correct me if I am wrong please). This skill is also useful when you're HP is so low that one more hit will kill you, because you can use this to deny them of their kill. I believe this skill also makes you move a bit faster, which also helps in landing or escaping to deny. Advantages Summary: *Rewarding at levels 1-6 *Level up faster than enemy *Enemy doesn't receive EXP *Move a bit faster when activated *Deny yourself from a kill Disadvantages: The only disadvantages I can think of is that this skill is interrupt-able and when you don't land this skill. This skill isn't really too punishing in early levels (levels 1-6). You really shouldn't level this skill too much anyway. I think level 3 would be enough so that you would be able to max the other two skills you have. If you did max this skill (which I think is pointless), it becomes a high risk-high reward skill. Very rewarding if you kill an enemy (better if more than one), and very very punishing when you don't (especially in higher levels because of death timer). I think another disadvantage is that enemies would hate you and start saying you're a noob/cheap player. Possibly an advantage because they lose their focus due to anger. Disadvantage Summary: *Interrupt-able *Easy kill when you don't land it and you live *Very punishing at later level (levels 7 above) because of longer death timer *Haters hating you